Exactly Three Ficlets
by CaveSpiderson
Summary: Just three random sweet moments between Johnny and Soda. The stories aren't related but you can take it as you fancy. (Written for a motherfucker)


There was a field just outside of the town, one where on warm summer nights the fireflies gathered, so that's exactly where Soda brought Johnny.

As they sat on the grassy hill, listening to the crickets, Soda certainly got the reaction he desired; Johnny's large eyes were wide, his mouth was slack. Thousands and thousands of fireflies scattered the field, lighting it up with their blinks, leaving Johnny utterly awestruck.

With a soft laugh, Soda put his arm around Johnny's shoulder and drew him close. Slowly, Johnny's slack jaw turned into a tiny smile of pure bliss.

"They're some pretty," He said.

Soda ran his fingers through the side of Johnny's hair lovingly, watching the fireflies just as intently. He sighed and put his head on Johnny's.

"You got that right, Johnnycake."

**XxXxX**

Soda was still fast asleep when Johnny figured it was time he left. He always left early in the morning; he felt like he was imposing if he didn't, even though Soda had told him countless times before that it was more than alright.

Once Johnny had redressed himself and ran the comb through his hair, the sun had barely broken the sky. He stood there awkwardly in the middle of Soda's room, looking down at the sleeping boy, who had himself stretched out halfway across the bed with the sheets hardly covering his naked chest. Soda snored lightly.

Smiling to himself, Johnny leaned his hands and a knee on the bed. He ducked his head down and pressed a gentle kiss to one eyelid after the other.

He stayed where he was for but a second, just smiling down stupidly at Soda, before suddenly drawing back when the older boy began to rouse from sleep.

By the time Soda woke himself up enough to sit up, Johnny had evacuated, reduced to a blushing, smiling mess.

**XxXxX**

That morning Darry offered to drive Soda home after work, but he had declined on the spot; although he smiled on the outside and joked, on the inside he was a ticking time bomb of negative emotions. He felt like he was going to lose his mind.

As he made his way back home, his hands jammed into the pockets of his jeans and his work shirt slung over his shoulder, a skinny, tattered black tom-cat watched him from beside a building. He threw it a glance, only to snuff and keep walking. He was never a fan of cats- not as much as Steve, who would toss rocks at strays who wandered too near, mind you.

Soda was halfway home when he realized that he wasn't walking alone; the tom-cat was following about five feet behind.

He pursed his lips in the closest thing Sodapop Curtis could call a sneer.

"Go on, scram."

He turned to keep walking, only to notice that the cat persisted. He furrowed his brows and picked up a small pebble, then turned and threw it at the cat. The hair rose on its back and it took off running into an alley. With a huff, Soda continued his trudge home.

Later that night, when Soda sat on the back porch after supper, smoking drearily and watching the occasional car go by, Pony stepped up beside him. On his face, he donned a large grin.

"Hey, Soda," Pony said, approaching him. "Can you keep a secret from Dar?"

Soda finished his cigarette off and tossed it aside, then put his full attention on Pony, who was cradling something in his arms. Soda smiled, his eyebrow raised.

"Sure. Whatcha got?"

Pony shifted his arms, showing off a purring, tattered, black tom-cat.

Soda's eyes widened a little as he raised his brows higher. Pony smiled even more as he pet the cat's head. "He followed you home from work, Soda, I saw him come right up to the steps after you." Pony explained. The cat purred happily. "I figure we could keep him outside, then Dar can't get mad, and, heh, maybe name him Johnny? Y'know, as a way to honour him, I guess."

Soda stared at the cat, which turned its head and stared right back with its large eyes.

Despite himself, Soda smiled and stroked the cat's back.

"Yeah. I'd like that, Ponyboy."


End file.
